VIZ Media
VIZ Media, LLC (previously known as Viz Communications, Inc. and Viz Comics) is an anime and manga company founded in 1986. It is headquartered in San Francisco, CA and is owned by Shogakukan and . VIZ Media publishes Pokémon , , and other media in , , , , and South Africa. Publishing format In the past, VIZ Media published their manga left-to-right with reversed artwork. Pokémon titles which were published this way are The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Magical Pokémon Journey, the first printing of Pokémon Adventures, and The Best of Pokémon Adventures. Some time after these series were published, the manga industry has shifted to publishing all manga in the original right-to-left format. Therefore, starting with Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, all of VIZ Media's Pokémon titles have been published right-to-left. Monthly issues In their early years, VIZ Media often published manga in American-style monthly issues before they were published in collected volumes. These issues would often include letters and fan artwork as bonus content. The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Pokémon Adventures, and Magical Pokémon Journey were published in this way. As collected manga volumes have been accepted as the preferred format of manga releases and manga magazines (such as and ) have become more widespread in North America, VIZ Media and its competitors no longer publish these American-style monthly issues. Pokémon titles published by VIZ Media Pokémon manga * The Electric Tale of Pikachu (1999-2000) * Magical Pokémon Journey (2001-2002; first 7 volumes only) * Movie adaptations ** (2008) ** (2008) ** (2009) ** (2011) ** (2011) ** (2012) ** (2013) ** (2013) ** (2015) ** (2016) ** (2017) * Pokémon 4Koma ** Pokémon Pocket Comics: Black & White (2013) ** Pokémon Pocket Comics: Legendary Pokémon (2015) ** Pokémon Pocket Comics: XY (2016) * Pokémon Adventures ( ; ) ** The Best of Pokémon Adventures (2006) ** Pokémon Adventures: Diamond, Pearl & Platinum (2011-2014) ** Pokémon Adventures: HeartGold & SoulSilver (2013) ** Pokémon: Black & White (2011-2015) ** Pokémon Adventures: Black & White (2013-2015) ** Pokémon XY (2014-2017) ** Pokémon Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire (2016-2018) ** Pokémon Adventures: Black 2 & White 2 (2017-ongoing) ** Pokémon Sun & Moon (2018-ongoing) * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! (2008-2010) * Pokémon Horizon (2018-ongoing) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team (2007) * Various manga boxed sets * Various Pokémon manga samplers * Various digital releases (2018-ongoing) Pokémon anime * The Indigo League season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Adventures in the Orange Islands season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The The Johto Journeys season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Johto League Champions season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Master Quest season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Pokémon Advanced season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Advanced Challenge season of the Pokémon anime (singles) * The Advanced Battle season of the Pokémon anime (singles) * The Battle Frontier season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Diamond and Pearl season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Battle Dimension season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Galactic Battles season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Sinnoh League Victors season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Black & White season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Rival Destinies season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The Adventures in Unova and Beyond season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The XY season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The XY Kalos Quest season of the Pokémon anime (singles and boxed sets) * The remastered first 3 movies on DVD and Blu-ray (although still distributed by Warner Home Video, they are published by Viz) * * Pokémon Elements Other Pokémon books * Ani-Manga: ** Pokémon TV Animation Comic - I Choose You! (1999) ** (2000) ** (2001) ** All That Pikachu! (2006) ** (2009) * The Art of Pokémon The First Movie * The Art of Pokémon the Movie 2000 * The Art of Pokémon the Movie 3: Spell of the Unown * The Complete Pokémon Pocket Guide * Fun With Pokémon * Let's Find Pokémon! * Pokémon Magnet Play Book * Pikachu Meets the Press * Pokémon 3D Pop-Outs * Pokémon Fun With Mazes & Puzzles * Pokémon Origami * Pokémon Tales * Pokémon Seek and Find Cancelled * - this Ani-Manga adaptation of the 12th Pokémon movie was advertised on VIZ Media's website for a short time as forthcoming, including ISBN information. However, the announcement was later taken down from the website, and the book's English release has since been cancelled. External links * VIZ Media Website Category:Companies Category:Distributors of the English dub of the Pokémon anime Category:Publishers Category:Manga es:VIZ Media fr:VIZ Media it:VIZ Media